A Different Future
by lovetwilight137
Summary: Bella does as she's told and ends her friendship with Jacob. Only to later discover that Edward cheated on her 2 weeks before their wedding. Who will Bella go to after what she's discovered? Will she ever see Jacob again? Do you dare to find out?
1. Goodbyes

**Goodbyes:**

* * *

I looked at his sweet, warm, loving eyes. I knew that what I was about to do would tear him apart. But it was either him or the love of my life. Jacob has helped me through so much. He helped me be me again when everyone else around me gave up on me and I gave up on myself. He's the brother that I always wanted and the brother that I can never have. I love him, but I love Edward more.

We were at La Push beach sitting on the sand close to shore. He looked at me with worried eyes as he noticed the expression on my face. I can't believe that I'm doing this to him; after all that he's done for me. I just want to crawl in a deep hole and just never come out.

"Bells, are you okay?" Love and worry were filled in his voice, and it did it. The tears just started falling without my permission. I tried to look away from him but he hugged me, pulling me to his chest. "It's okay Bella. Just tell me what's wrong and we'll work it out. I will always be here for you." Hearing him say those last five words just made it worse. He kept telling me soothing things and rubbing circles on my back but it was just making it worse.

After 30 minuets of my endless crying I decided to man up. I moved away from him as I wiped the leftover tears. I looked at him seriously but I knew that my eyes were giving me away. "Jacob, you know that I love you. Without you I would most likely be dead. You've saved me from my great depression and you showed that there is still love in the world even though the love of my life left me. You know that I love Edward more than anything and that I would do anything for him. So he asked to stay away from you."

"Bella you can't do that. You're my best friend, I love you."

I was right, he looked torn. I could feel the tears wanting to come out. "Jacob, I'm going to become one of them soon; meaning that we're not going friends anymore. So it's better to do this now so that it won't become harder later." I could tell that he was angry but he was also distraught. "But Bella..." I wanted to hug him; I wanted to tell him that I was never going to leave him, but that's not what I should do. I have Edward, and I know that he wouldn't leave me again.

"I better go, Jacob. I hope you have an amazing life." I smiled at him one last time as a tear slipped away. I ran away from him, knowing that the longer I stayed near him the harder it would get. As I got into my Volvo (Edward had given it to me as an early wedding present) the tears were starting to disappear. I'm going to miss Jacob but I'll be part of a family that he doesn't like and he won't like me then. It would just be harder to see the disgust look on his face as he sees the creäture that I'd become.

As I drove away I noticed that I wasn't heading towards my house, but to Edwards. It would be nice to have a few hours with him, so that I can get my mind off of Jacob. I wonder what he's up to since he told me that his family was out hunting. As I parked the car in front of their house I noticed that Alice's car was in the drive way. She probably wanted to do another fitting on my wedding dress.

I knocked on the door and surprisingly no one had come to open it. "That's weird" I told myself. The door wasn't locked so i desiced to let myself in.

As I went up the stairs I heard a loud noise coming from the kitchen. I ran up the stairs surprised that I didn't trip on my way. As I entered the kitchen I felt my heart stop.

Alice and Edward were making out! They didn't notice that I came in since they kept going. He's never kissed me the way he's kissing her. I noticed that he was about to take off her dress but something stopped him.

"EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN!" it was me.

At vampire speed they spread apart, each going to a corner of the room. "How dare you Edward!? With my best friend; your sister!" he looked shocked; it was the first time that I ever screamed at him.

"Bella I- " "Don't. You have nothing to explain to me. I was going to give up everything for you. I even ended my friendship with Jacob like you asked me to! Our wedding was in 2 weeks, Edward!"

I took the engagement ring off and threw it at him "I hope you two have a perfect life together." I said sternly as I walked out of the house.

* * *

**I HOPE YOU GUYS LOVED IT. NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE COMING SOON TO A COMPUTER NEAR YOU.**

**PLEASE REVIEW SO I CAN GET YOUR OPPINOINS/COMMINTS**


	2. Dreams & Bonding

**Previously on: A Different Future**

_2 weeks before the wedding Bella ends her friendship with Jacob as Edward told her to do. Heartbroken, she looks for comfort in her fiancé's company. As she enters the house she finds Edward and Alice making out in the kitchen. Bella then cancels the wedding and runs out to her car…_

* * *

**Dreams & Bonding:**

I can't believe they did this to me. I thought they loved me and wanted me in their family (except Rosalie). I guess I really am their pet.

He was my future and now that future's gone. I was willing to give up my life for him. I even ruined the best friendship any person would love to have just because I listened to him. I can't believe I was this stupid. I wish I could go to La Push and be with Jacob, but he probably hates me now.

"Why? Why am I always the one that ends up being broken?" I asked myself as I came up my drive way. That's when the tears started again. I stayed there for who knows how long, all I could think about was Edward kissing Alice; Alice, my soon to be sister and best friend. She was one of the few girls that I thought I could count on.

How could she do this to me?

"Bella!" I heard someone yell through the passenger door window. As I looked up, to my surprise it was Jasper.

Jasper! He and Alice have been together since forever, well more like 80 years. As I looked at him he signaled for me to unlock the door.

How do I tell him?

Once I unlock the door he got inside staring at me with a worried look. I could feel my heart racing.

This was the first time that Jasper and I have ever been alone. I knew he could hear it and as I stared at him something came across his face but he wiped it away before I could tell what it was. "Jasper…" I was about to tell him but he stopped me before I could even start. "Bella I know what happened, you don't need to tell me." Pure sadness was on his face.

"You knew and you didn't even bother telling me?" I bit my lip, not wanting that to come out the way it did.

"What? No Bella, I would never keep something like that away from you." I looked at him confused. "Then how?"

"I wanted to surprise Alice since we haven't spent a lot of time together lately. And when I got to the house I saw you go in and I felt the emotions from up stairs. I wanted to go in but I was in such shock that I felt like my feet were stock to the ground."

The look on his face got me angry. "How could they do this to us? We never did anything to have them do this to us." I said, as my voice kept cracking from the crying. "I don't know Bella." I felt his arms wrap around me as he pulled me close to him.

I felt a sense of peace while being in his arms; he must have used his gift.

"Come on Bella, let's get you inside." He whispered

He let go of me and got out of the car. I didn't have the strength to move anymore. The person that I loved most in the world killed me. What's the point of living if what kept you going left you?

I felt the door behind me open as he turned off the car taking the keys. His arms wrapped around me as he carried me out of the car Bridal style. I laid my head on his chest as he walked us inside taking me to my room.

"I'll let you get some sleep Bella." He said as he laid me down on my bed putting the covers over me. "Jasper, please don't go." What am I saying? "Sure darlin. Just get some sleep, will you?" I nodded my head, laying it on the pillow. I watched him as he dragged the rocking chair from the corner of my room next to my bed. "Good night… Jasper." I said already half asleep. But without noticing I grabbed his hand, holding it tightly as I drifted to sleep.

...Edward...dont do this.

We were in our meadow having a picnic. Everything was perfect. Everything was beautiful and bright, making Edward's skin sparkle like a diamond. But everything turned dark when Alice appeared at edge of the trees. He looked at her the same way that he would look at me. "Edward…Edward." Alice kept calling to him in a musical voice.

"You never meant anything to me Bella. You were just a pet. Who would ever love a pathetic, ugly, human like yourself? You are nothing compared to Alice." I shook my head "You don't mean that." The pain that I felt right then and there was 100 times worse than anything I ever felt before. "Goodbye Bella." He said one last time before they disappeared.

"Bella wake up, wake up Bella!" I heard someone shout softly as they shook me. I opened my eyes and noticed that it was Jasper.

He didn't leave. I smiled at him making him look at me as if I were crazy.

I didn't think, I just wrapped my arms around his neck hugging him tightly.

What am I doing? Jasper doesn't have the best control over humans and I'm sure I've made it harder on him. But before I could pull away I felt his arms wrap around my waist. "It's okay Bella I'm here." He whispered. I pulled away from him giving him an apologetic look. "I'm sorry Jasper, I didn't mean to…" he smiled at me "It's okay Bella; it doesn't bother me so much anymore." I smiled at him sweetly. "Jasper, thanks for staying."

"I'm glad I did. You're emotions weren't exactly happy while you were sleeping. I tried using my gift but your emotions were way too strong. Do you want to talk about what happened? You mentioned a few things in your sleep but I couldn't make it out."

I tried to think about what I dreamed about but everything came out as a blur. "I can't remember. Everything seems fuzzy." He nodded once thinking about something. "You should get ready. Its morning and you need your breakfast." I nodded but then I thought of something. "Charlie, I totally forgot to make him dinner last night." With everything that happened yesterday I completely forgot. "Don't worry. After you fell asleep I made him dinner before he got home."

"You cook? But vampires don't like human food." He laughed a little. "That is true. But if you forgot Bella, I was human at some point and I had to feed myself somehow." I blushed. "Forgot about that."

He smiled, but it didn't reach his ears. (NEW GOAL: Make Jasper grin and laugh)

"Come on get up and get ready while I make you something to eat." I got off the bed saying "Yes Sir" while saluting him. He chuckled and went out the room just before saluting me back. I couldn't help but laugh a bit.

* * *

**SO WHAT DID YOU THINK? MAKE SURE TO LEAVE YOUR REVIEWS AND COMMENTS!**

**NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE ON JASPER'S POV.**

**THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO LIKE MY STORY! :-)**


End file.
